Can there be a blue darkness?
by BlueFlame009
Summary: The gang help out a dragon clan but who is this they meet and why dose she have two different eyes and why on earth is she so patronised by her clan? HieiOC
1. Default Chapter

Can There Be A Blue Darkness?

Disclaimer:

Koenma Prince of spirt world

Kurama fox in humans body

Hiei Ice/Fire demon

YYH Not mine

the gang walk up to Koenma's office sleepy as hell because he woke them up at 3:00 AM.

When they enter they see a young girl with hip long black hair. She was also quite short about Hiei's size. She wore a metal breast plate of armor and her shins and her forearm was also protected by the almost mirror like metal when she turned to the group her one blood red eye and the other was a dark ice blue and silently looked them over.

"Eqtft eqt jktf?" (BTW this is the spoken words of my language I made named Dragon Speak I have it in a written form but I need to scan it.) the team raised there eyebrows by her unusual statement till Koenma said "Yes this is them." she nodded once and said "Mjgu Koenma bpmm tqtz xvvtie?"

"Yes they will because they have to." Koenma faced the tem and said "Guys she is from the shadow dragon clan Ume and they are being attacked by the neighboring human villages and by two other dragon clans and they asked for our assistance you will be leaving tomorrow at noon." then Hiei asked "And this includes me why?" "Because you have the dragon of the darkness flame and if you don't I will have to tell someone about you know who." Hiei knew he meant tell Yukina about him being her sister so he Hn'd and stood in the corner and scolded when he saw Kuwabara sleeping. Then Yuske asked "Why don't we just leave now you already have us awake?"

"Because Yuske one of the opposing clans cut off the ability to create portals to the area so you will all fly tomorrow." then Kuwabara halfway woke up and said "MMM I hope there will be those little bags of peanuts." Koenma sighed and said "No I mean you will all be flying on a carrier dragon." then Kurama asked "Is that a different type of dragon." then a voice made then turn to the door.

"No silly dragons have ranks just like us humans." standing there was a young human girl with short cropped brown hair and chocolate brown eyes also in her company was 3 young men one had short spiked blond hair and black eyes another that looked like his twin had short chin ling hair and also black eyes but the first one was a little taller then the second but the tallest had eye length black hair and black eyes then the girl said "Oh my name id Kiamari and this is Johan." she said pointing to the spiked blond "Jeah." she said pointing to the teller blond "Tsai." she said pointing to the black haired one then she pointed to the girl that was still standing infront of Koenma's desk and said "And thats Blue no one knows her real name but still. Johan and Jeah are carrier dragons and Blue and Tsai are battle dragons and no the hair color dosen't mean their rank it's just a quinkidink but I play as their translator from Dragon speak to engilsh, french, spanish, and blablabla."

she then looked over to Koenma and said "We will be ready to leave tomorrow." then Yuske asked "Why can't we go now." "Because silly it's a two day flight from here to shadow mountain and they are tired." then Koenma said "Team go ahead and show them the extra room in the living part of the palace and go ahead and stay here for the night." then Kiamari said "Bt xgt fexzpkr qtgt ejkprqe odfe sjmmjb lt." the dragons nodded and the team blinked and she said "I told them we are staying here just follow me." the team nodded and Yuske kicked Kuwabara and said "Ok move Kuwabara your blocking the way." then Blue said "p'mm wt jde fput." and Kiamari replied "JN." then she turned back to the group and said "She told me she'll be outside and I said OK." then Kuwabara asked "Why outside?"

"I don't know she just likes it outside we'll most likley find her curled up on a hill in her dragon form in the morning. She loves her dragon form." then Johan asked "Why not be inside like us?" Kiamari smiled and said "He's taking lessons on human he understands it but can speak it. It's almost like they are unable to grasp it. She likes it outside you know how she is on full moons." Johan smirked a little and nodded once.

With Blue she walked outside and a blue flame orb formed around her then grew and dispersed leaving a very large pure black dragon in it's wake but this dragon had one blue and one red eye so this was Blue or to her people Blue Flame born from Itsume and Rieountashi the dragon's armor fell to the ground to small for it's new size it's large claws digging into the earth it's large deadly tail swinging it's huge wings folded against it's slender form it's long neck extended bearing it's large main horns and several smaller ones on it's agile head. Then a tussle was heard behind her and she swung around surprisingly smoothly for a creature of it's size. The sound was made by Yuske who stared amazed by the creature that stood before him. In his hands a blanket he laughed lightly and said "Your going to need a bigger blanket." if dragons could smirk thats what she would be doing. She sat down her wings resting slightly on the dew covered grass.

Yuske walked over and looked at her as if asking permission. She stuck her wing out and he touched it then ran his hand down its smooth thin skin he blinked and said "It's like silk not like I thought it would be." he sat down next to her and said "Kuwabrara asked if you would go out with him." she blinked then looked like she just got shot and he said "Don't worry I bonked him one for ya." he made a fist and shook it then he asked out of no where "SOOOO can you blow fire." she blew lightly and a small blue flame danced out and into the chilled night air. He smirked and said "That all you got." she looked at him like are-you-challenging-me she stood and wrapped her tail around Yuskes waist and set him on her back then beat her larg wings and rose into the air and took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide reviling large pearly white flangs then took that breath and blew out a large wave of blue fire then swooped to the right and dove down as Yuske hung on for dear life.

She did a few agile moves then blew a large smoke cloud and flew into it then swooped strait down and out of it and landed grasefuly on the ground and lifted Yuske off who stood for a sec then fell and said "Ok remind me to never challenge you." she wrapped her tail around her body and lied down and took a glance at Yuske then fell asleep tired from the flying of the day and her little sherade with the detective.

PHEW that took a while to type hope you all like it


	2. Strange names and a even stranger guy

Ok im suposed to be doing homework but hell im not hehehehe

Disclaimer:

Kurama's rose is red

Botan's hair is blue

I don't own YYH

So please don't sue

Thanks for the reviews so quickly and Yuske was there because well im sure Hiei wouldn't bring a blanket out to her Kuwabara would just flirt and Kurama wouldn't challenge her.

The team walk outside it's almost 11:00am so the sun is up. When they get ouside they see the giant dragon sleeping on the hill basking in the sun when Kiamari yells "BXNT DI!" her tail shifted a little and she lifted her head up and seemed to groan then pull herself up and stretch while the rest get ready to go. She went to help Kuwabara carry the bags still in her dragon form.

Hiei's POV I watched as the dragon lifted several of the bags easily and thought 'She's different not just her eyes.' the thing is I seem to have seen this girl before I just don't know where. When she stood off to the side and a ball of blue flame erupted around her I instinctively went for my katana but when the flames dispersed standing there was the same girl as yesterday but without her armor she had a black t-shirt and normal blue jeans she walked over to Kiamari and asked "kttu xkz ljgt qtmi?" and Kiamari asked the gang "Need any more help over there?" the rest of the tem shook their head as I tried to translate the language but I realized I could not but I guessed and thought 'She was asking if we needed any more help.'

I walked up to the new group of dragons standing there the team mostly had backpacks on and the other stuff was strapped to Johan's back which was only two suitcases. Then Kiamari said "OK all abord." the team didn't move and she sweat dropped and said "Get on a god damned dragon." the team hurried onto one of the yellowish colored dragons but there was not enough room for me because of the luggage then Kiamari said "Uh oh ummmmm HA Blue will you take Hiei?" she nodded once and the flame ball formed again and left the dragon.

I hesitantly walked up to the creature she seemed a little unpaciant and helped me up with her wing. Her scales didn't feel rough like I thought I guess Yuske was right when he said last night that it wasn't bumpy or anything. I admit I was amazed by it's silky texture and ran my hand down one of it's wing folds not realizing the look on my face till Kurama said "Not what you expected hu Hiei?" I stopped and hn'd while he chuckled atop the dragon Johan also with him Kiamari and on Jeah was Kuwabara and Yuske but none atop Tsai as they started to take off I noticed something right at the bridge of Tsai's neck it was a mark but I didn't have enough time to see it fully for we were flying.

NORMAL POV Blue soared efortlessly head of the two blond color dragons but behind the other black dragon Hiei sat calmly indian style on her back while you could her Kurama and Kiamari talking and Yuske and Kuwabara trying to play cards without them flying away. When they started to descend Kiamari said "Lord Koenma said you all aren't used to flying a bragonback so we are going to rest in a small village." the Kuwabara said "But we just left."

"No we didn't it's almost 6:00pm it's funny how time passes." Blue fely Hiei shift to a normal sitting she could tell he was nervous while they descend and Blue landed a little softer than the rest and helped Hiei off and braced him with her tail so he doesn't fall and has time ti get his land legs. When Tsai walked by her she lowered her head a little and looked away.

The dragons did not change back except Blue while Kiamari said she had things to do so Blue would show them around and that Blue knew a lot of english for her status. When Kuwabara asked "Will you marry me Blue?" she said "Not even if you were a dragon." then Tsai said "Hey Qzms wgttu we're going see you." then Blue said "I told you not to call me that." but he didn't listen and walked off with the two blonds who happen to be twins born from Milly and Tiogin and Tsia's parents are unknown to her and the rest of the clan but he is friends with the twins she grumbled some curse words in her own language then Yuske asked "What dose it mean?" she looked a little shocked that he didn't know then resumed remembering he was human and didn't know and said "Oh uhh nothing really." she wave it off nonchalantly and said "So where do you wish to go?" "Umm is there any food here?" Yuske asked

"Yes it's right over there." she pointed to a building and said "That is also the Inn." she started to walk towards it then stopped her eyes looked distant then Kurama asked "What is it?" her eyes returned and she said "Oh nothing." she then started for the inn but stopped and faced a ally and a arow flew out but stopped mid air ingulfed in flames then a figure came out he had blond hair and red eyes

"Ahhh Blue what are you doing here?" he asked as if he didn't fire the arow. She scowled and said "You should know you been following us sense Koenma's he huffed and said "You know that Tsai shouldn't be number one if he didn't even sense me." she started to walk off when the mystery guy reached for her and she turned to him a wall of blue flames sent him flying into the ally and you heard a "Zjd bpmm izz Qzms wgttu." she yelled up "DON'T CALL ME THAT." as a red dragon bursts into the air.

She turned to the confused team and said "Real quick he's Semme annoying little jerk he's part of the Tiam clan." then Kurama asked "How come all the rest from your clan have black eyes and you have a red and blue?" she turned away and said "I don't want to speak about it shall we go?" she then started to walk off and the gag had to jog to catch up but unknowing to her the inn will be a dangerous place at night.

twiches to...much...TYPING GAH...R&R please


	3. The true meaning behind Qxms wgttu

Disclaimer

Hiei has three eyes

Kurama has long hair

I don't own YYH

so there

Chapter 3

The true meaning behind Qxms wgttu

The team was sleeping peacefully Blue outside on a hill was aroused by a high pitched sound only dragons could hear. She jumped up changing into her human form and ran into the inn and up the stairs and through the door where the team plus Kiamari were playing card "Bt ldfe mtzct!" she said with urgency in her voice till some arrows came flying down the hall and she jumped in the room and locked the door shut "Uh oh don't tell me Blue.." "They got Tsai, Johan and Jeah." she let out a gasp and the door started to be broken down and Blue said "Get away from the widows and walls." "What about you?" Hiei asked questionably "What dose it look like I'm going to fight them off." then the door burst down and some men yelled "Get the dragon." "Oh joy...Blue don't ."

the men lunged at her and she moved out of the way and elbowed two easily when a chain wrapped around her wrist she let out a gasp and her muscles clenched but continued to fight "What's up with this dragon girl why wont she go down?" when another chain came and wrapped around her neck she dropped to one knee "What's going on?" Yuske asked and Kiamari said "It's silver dragons energy is drained my it." Hiei unsheathed his sword and dashed forward and Kurama pulled his Rose whip out "NO!" Blue yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared everyone was coughing to the point they were on their knees and then finally passed out after a "The humans will pay for their treachery."

when the team woke up they found them selves tied to a poll sticking out of the ground surrounded by sticks the others were awake and glaring at the people who walked by till their eyes settled on a particular black dragon trying to get out of the chains that pinned it down "That one is quite a handful." one of the men said with a silver blade in his hand "Slayers." Kiamari uttered then yelled "BLUE CALL THE OTHERS." Blue tried to raise her head but a blade went trough the top of her jaw and out into the ground she let out a deep growl and glared at... "OMFG Tsai?" yes Tsai Blue's tail whipped around violently at the human formed dragon that stood next to her pushing the sword down into the dirt.

"Yes me." "Why?" Kiamari asked looking hurt "Because this god damned qxms wgttu isn't part of our clan and deserves to die." Tsai then yelled to a man "Get oil and wood." when the meaning of this sunk in "So why are you going to burn US?" Hiei asked "Because when you drew your weapons you committed treason." the sky was soon covered in clouds "I thought you cared Tsai." they all looked at Kiamari who's eyes were shaded by her hair "I know I cared." a single tear slid down her face as water poured from the sky "Me care for a human HA don't make me laugh." a bolt of lightning fell from the sky when she yelled "NOT ME ABOUT BLUE I see the way you look at her and I know why she looks away when she finds you looking at her."

"Oh yea why's that?" "Because you asked her to be your mate and she said no because she didn't want to spread her genes." "THAT'S RIGHT ALL I WANTED TO DO IS BE WITH HER SHE'S STRONG AND POWERFUL WHY SHE WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE HER IS UNFORGIVABLE." "But Tsai..." "NO she dies now because she wanted to protect that weak clan that needs humans to protect them." Kiamari started struggling "No I wont let you." Tsai walked up to her and drew his dagger and held it to her troat enough to make it bleed "Then you will take her place." Kiamari's showed fear but her face showed nothing Tsai pushed harder on the blade till they heard a snapping noise they all turned to Blue who was literally ripping the chains out of the ground Kiamari smirked and said "I can control the weather the rain made the ground soft." Blue broke free and used her claw to pull the sword out of her jaw.

"Zjd upt kjb." he said and turned to his dragon form and he took to the sky and Blue went over to them and broke one of the bindings and looked up and started to fly up. Kiamari untied the rest as they watched the dragons fight. Blue would fly up in circles and Tsai would follow "KICK HIS ASS BLUE." the black dragon let out a call"Uh oh we gotta take cover." Kiamari said "What why?" Yuske asked "Well when two dragons fight it usually ends up going till one is dead and that causes a lot of damage as in they don't care who they hurt." the team looked up at the beasts Blue had a hold on one of his legs in her jaw and ripped a hole in his wing as he blew fire catching her wing and leg as they spiraled down right to the ground Blue let go and let him hit the ground.

He got back up and flew at Blue who moved out of the way but got lashed by his tail which had blades coming out the sides. When they flew higher the team say blades swiftly appear from Blue's tail as they fought the villagers started im aw till one shot a silver arow and it penetrated Blue's right wing and burnt then more arrows were shot and Kiamari yelled at them to stop but when they turned to her Blue landed infront of her letting out a hiss. "Qxms wgttu!" a cry came from the sky as Johan and Jeah came flying into the scene and started to attack Tsai and Blue gave them the You-better-watch-her-or-that-will-be-you look and took off once more.

Tsai fell to the ground beaten and Kiamari said "Because you have betrayed us Tsai you are banned from ever returning to Ume again AND you are stripped of your number one position." then Hiei got a good look at the back of his neck "Hey What's this?" he asked pointing to the circular circle engraved on his skin "THAT'S... the symbol of the Tiam clan that's where he was originally from when he was little." "Damn you." Tsai uttered out and jumped up and swung his tail at Kiamari but it was blocked by Blue's wing edge which seemed to have grown stronger he swung his claw at her and hit her on her chest and she hit him with her tail.

But was caught be Tsai's tail wrapping around her neck and throwing her into a tree "Ow that's gotta hurt." Yuske said but when a shadow erupted from the smoke that was left in her wake surrounded it's self around Tsai he let out a ear shattering scream and fell into the shadow surrounding him when the shadows disintegrated all that was left was a pile of dragon bones they looked over at Blue who was in her human form both eyes pure red but her eye started to turn it's usual blue color then the team realized it was still raining. "We should find some shelter." Kiamari said then Kurama asked "Why don't you stop it?" "Because my emotions trigger the weather and I feel bad that Blue was pushed far enough that she couldn't control the shadow and it killed Tsai." they looked at Blue who looked at the bones for a sec then turned away and started to walk off leaving small pink puddles on the grass that surrounded Tsai who both used to be alive.

When inside a cave Hiei started a fire and asked "what dose Qxms wgttu mean?" she didn't look at him and said "Half Breed." the team looked at her confused and Jeah and Johan looked a little ashamed "You see Blue came to Ume about a year ago almost dead we later found out her mother was from the Tiam clan and her father was human and when he found out the two were dragons he hired slayers and killer off her mom but they kept Blue and used her for something that's all we know she never told us the rest of the story."

R&R plz or I'll inflict pain upon you lol j/k you don't have to do anything


End file.
